


Dance

by imera



Series: Rarepairs shorts - Hermione/Pansy [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Seeing Ron with his girlfriend at Draco and Luna's wedding was painful. She was about to leave when something unexpected happened.





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of 13 drabbles with the pairing Hermione/Pansy written for rarepair-shorts (at livejournal) as well as for the Mission Impossible (at livejournal)
> 
> Inspired by the prompt 'Surprises'.

Luna and Draco’s engagement came as a shock to everyone. Everyone expected Draco to end up with a pure-blood witch, but nobody expected him to chose someone as unique as Luna.

Most people had their doubts about the couple, but they, and to everyone’s shock their parents, thought it was a perfect fit.

At the wedding Hermione was seated at a table with a mix of Luna’s and Draco’s friends. She managed to stay happy most of the night, but her smile vanished as she noticed Ron sitting at another table with his girlfriend. One day the pain would eventually fade and she wouldn’t feel like shit every time she saw him, but until that day she had to bite her teeth together and keep back the tears that threatened to expose just how broken she still was.

“Beautiful centrepieces,” a woman Hermione didn’t know said, interrupting her thoughts of her former relationship. Hermione nodded automatically before turning her attention to her plate, looking at the nicely decorated piece of cake.

“Her dress is divine,” the woman continued, turning her attention to the man sitting next to her. He, like Hermione, only nodded in agreement.

The few people Hermione knew from before were scattered through the room at other tables, she cold even see some dancing. Hermione found it harder to stay social as the night passed and the guests started appreciating the alcohol more than a good conversation. She deliberately stayed away from the alcohol as she was afraid of what she would do knowing Ron was a few steps away.

Not feeling like forcing herself to stay longer she decided to leave, knowing that nobody would miss her.

She was halfway to the newlyweds to bid her farewell when someone she barely knew, even at school, grabbed her arms and twirled her around the dance floor. Hermione tried to pull away but Pansy’s grip was too strong. “Come on Granger, let’s dance,” she laughed and pulled Hermione closer.

Hermione was torn between trying harder to pull away or letting Pansy have her way with her. She noticed that some were watching them, but most were occupied with their own business, or were too drunk to care. The desire to pull away from Pansy vanished, instead Hermione found herself smiling and laughing as Pansy twirled her around the dance floor, barely avoiding collisions with the other couples.

After two songs the music turned from the upbeat tone to something slower. Hermione was certain Pansy would finally release her but she didn’t seem to mind the change and pulled Hermione even closer, slowly moving across the dancefloor with her hands around Hermione’s neck, playing with the few strands of hair that had escaped the pretty updo Hermione spent so long fixing.

“You smell nice,” Pansy confessed, her voice calm as she rested her head on Hermione’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” Hermione answered, not sure what else she could say when her former bully said something nice to her.

The next thing which happened between them surprised Hermione even more than being pulled onto the dance floor. Pansy lifted her head and kissed Hermione. The kiss was soft at first, and as she didn’t pull away Pansy continued, adding tongue while one of her hands massaged Hermione’s neck.

Hermione’s cheeks burned and her temperature increased, a familiar tingle spread through her body which settled between her legs. Maybe not ending the kiss was a bad idea, as she didn’t really know Pansy, but she was lonely and the kiss made her feel more than she cared to admit.

Eventually the kiss ended, leaving both witches slightly breathless. Pansy rested her head against Hermione’s shoulder and kept moving from side to side until the song ended.

The band announced a short break, and so most guests returned to their seats. Hermione stepped back from Pansy who finally released her, unsure what to say after the kiss they just shared.

“Look Granger, I had a few too many drinks and I might have done something I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry if I crossed a line.”

“Don’t worry, this is the most fun I’ve had all night,” Hermione confessed. Remembering the reason why she wasn’t feeling that great and wanted to leave she looked at Ron, a move which Pansy noticed.

“I heard about the break, I’m sorry.”

Hermione laughed, finding the whole situation strange. Not only did she dance with her former bully, but she was also kissed, and now that same bully felt sorry for her relationship ending. “Well, you certainly made me forget about it.”

Pansy smiled and looked down at her hands. “Well, I can make you forget about him over dinner, if you like. Maybe next Friday?”

It might be crazy going on a date with someone she didn’t like most of her life, but for the first time in a long while she didn’t feel like crap. “At eight?” she suggested herself.

“Sounds good to me, I guess I’ll see you later.”

Pansy kissed Hermione one last time before she went back to her table. Feeling extremely happy about how the day was ending she turned towards the couple to bid her farewell.


End file.
